A different Adventure
by ginnys01
Summary: After leaving Narnia, the Pevensie children end up at the wrong train station.


AN: one shot written for The Houses Competition round 4

House: Badgers

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Standard

Prompt: [Crossover] Chronicles of Narnia

Word count: 1059

Set just after book 2 (Prince Caspian) from Narnia series, just after the children leave Narnia. The first sentence is the last sentence of the book.

* * *

"Bother!" said Edmund. "I've left my new torch in Narnia."

"I think we might have a more pressing problem than your torch, Edmund. This isn't Strand station." Looking around the eldest three quickly realised that Lucy was right. "Let's split into two and try and see where we are."

It didn't take long for Lucy to spot the Hogsmeade train station, and once she pointed it out to her siblings, they could soon see it too.

"Have either of you heard of Hogsmeade before?" Edmund asked his two older siblings, Susan and Peter, knowing that Lucy, who was just about to start boarding school at the age of 9, wouldn't know. However, both Susan and Peter had to shake their head as neither had heard of it before. Cautiously the four Pevensie children made their way to the end of the platform, only to find a long empty path in front of them.

With no other option, but to follow the path, the four set off. It wasn't long before the children reached the end of the small dirt road and came to a T-junction. Not knowing which way would lead where, the children decided, after much discussion mind you, to follow the right path, just as Lucy suggested. They had not followed or believed Lucy far too often in the past, and as no-one saw a reason not to go right, they went right. Soon the open path filled with trees on both sides, making the pathway look even gloomier than before.

Finally, the trees started giving way, and far in front of them, a gate appeared.

"Danger, do not enter, unsafe" Peter read, "I guess, this was the wrong path after all. I'm sorry Lucy." But Lucy didn't here, for Lucy did not see the danger sign; instead, she saw a castle. A castle lit up by the sun, which was high in the sky behind.

"But look. Oh, can't you see? It's a wonderful castle. It reminds me of Cair Paravel, our home in Narnia." Lucy exclaimed. But none of the other three could see the castle. Nor were any of them sure of what to say. Last time they didn't believe Lucy, they ended up ignoring Aslan.

Edmund was the first to speak. "Lucy, we can't see a castle. We see the ruins of a castle. One that fell, long ago."

"If there is one thing that Aslan thought me, it was to follow my instinct and to do what is right." If Lucy had any doubt about what she was going to do, it disappeared the moment she saw a girl exiting the castle, tears pouring down her face. Before the others could stop her, Lucy was off, running to catch up with the girl who could only be a year or 2 older than her,

ignoring the cries of: "Lucy, come back!"

When Lucy finally caught up to the girl, she could see the girl was wearing a school uniform. "Is everything okay?"

The girl sniffled a few times but looked up when Lucy pressed a hanky into the girl's hands.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"Thank you, I-I'm Myrtle Warren," The girl managed to say in between sobs.

The thing about Lucy was that no matter what, if she saw a person in need, she would always help. This is why her Christmas present, that she had received in Narnia was so precious to her. It didn't take long for Lucy to cheer up Myrtle and soon Lucy and Myrtle were making their way to the gate that stood at the entrance of Hogwarts.

"There you are, Lucy! How dare you run off like that!" Susan said.

"Oh, shut up Susan. This is Myrtle, she is a student at Hogwarts."

Peter sent a silencing look towards Susan before speaking to Lucy. "Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts?"

But before Lucy could answer, Myrtle responded. "Hogwarts is the finest school for witches and wizards. We get taught how to use our magic here."

While all three Pevensie that couldn't see Hogwarts and didn't believe Myrtle they were hesitant to say, for once again, Lucy did believe her, and Lucy had been proven to be right before.

The three girls and two boys sat talking for what felt like ages, but in fact, was only a couple of hours. The hours they sat talking, had however not been a loss. For the four Pevensie children learned about Hogwarts, Muggles and Muggle-borns.

When the time came for the children to head inside, Myrtle suggested the eldest three had towards Hogsmeade, a small town that they would have found if only they had turned left at the T-junction. The only reason they agreed, was because they did not have camping equipment with them, and it was starting to get chilly. None of the three eldest were happy with Lucy going off on her own, to a castle that they couldn't see. However, no-one could disagree that it was most likely their best option of getting home.

The three eldest had a very uneventful journey down to the small village, whereas instructed by Myrtle they found the three broomsticks and asked for a room for the night. Lucy's journey hadn't been more eventful in the sense of things happening, but it had been in the sense of the things she saw. The castle which had looked huge from the gate, looked even larger standing at the main entrance. Before Lucy had a chance to take it all in, Myrtle pulled her inside and towards the stairs. Lucy barely caught a glance of the room that she guessed was the dining room, but what she had seen was beautiful. However, no matter how beautiful everything was, it was the stairs that blew Lucy's mind away. Every time she looked at a different stairs, it started moving. She was so shocked that she almost missed the stairs that Myrtle pulled her onto. How Myrtle knew her way around the stairs, Lucy wasn't sure, but there must have been a way as not long after they stopped at a door and knocked. The person that opened the door and invited them in, reminded Lucy of a mix between Professor Kirke and Father Christmas.

*hphphp*

A year and a half later, on Lucy's 11th birthday, among the cards was a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts.


End file.
